


Fireworks

by pretty_mr_sanders (shipit)



Series: Firsts [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Morality is a sweet bab, Sparklers, ear plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipit/pseuds/pretty_mr_sanders
Summary: Fireworks are new to Anxiety. (Sequel to S'mores but can be read as a stand alone)





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is unedited I finished it at like three in the morning

This is new.

Anxiety knows what fireworks are, everyone does, but his only first hand experience with them is the loud boom in Thomas’ head when he and the others watch fireworks without Anxiety. And, frankly, the noises are terrifying and always have him blasting music and hiding under the covers to avoid them. This time he can’t do that, because Patton’s dragged him out to watch with them this year. Everything is new and confusing, and he’s reaching his limit with people. They’ve been sitting on the grass since two in the afternoon, more people gradually coming and setting down their things. Joan has gone on three snack runs for Thomas, the sides, Talyn, Valerie and Terence at the convenience store. All of them are surrounded by empty soda bottles, crumb-filled chip bags, and candy boxes. The sky’s been dark for nearly an hour, and as much as Anxiety wants to do this, Morality can’t hold him tightly enough to drown out the screaming children and sheer amount of people nearby. It’s becoming too much. Just as he’s about to tell Patton and apologize, something bright catches his attention.

He looks at it and it’s a bright white explosion. A firework. His lips part in shock, not expecting it to actually be so entrancing in real life. But then comes the sound of it, an echoing noise that rattles his ribcage and sends him flinching back into Patton’s chest. Morality gives him a questioning look, but he pretends not to notice the concern and turns his attention back to the sky to tune out the whispers of  _ It’s starting! _ Another firework explodes, marking the real start of the show, and it’s bigger, louder. This time, Anxiety’s hands fly up to his ears to cover them. He can’t do this, oh god, he can’t do this. Once again, he turns to say goodbye and leave, but is met with a hand holding two bright orange things. He picks them up curiously as two more fireworks go off. Patton mouths,  _ earplugs _ , and looks back to the sky. 

Earplugs.

As quickly as he can manage, Anxiety works them into his ears and realizes that now he can’t hear the fireworks. His chest still vibrates with the noise, but all he gets is something like a clap. Now relaxed, he enjoys the fireworks and the solid weight of Patton beside him, a breeze occasionally ruffling their hair gently. Glancing around, Anxiety sees nothing but happy grins and excitement. Patton nudges him again, nodding to the fireworks, which are begin to increase in rapidity and intensity, probably because within the next few minutes, the finale will arrive. It’s an exciting prospect, as this is the part everyone remembers, but he’s a little sad that it’s going to be over. He genuinely had fun, and no one’s said anything snide to him all evening. Not even Roman, who would normally jump at the chance to comment on his ripped jeans, tank top, makeup free face and lack of a jacket, has said anything. For the first time, he feels like he isn’t just tolerated, but welcomed. He feels wanted. 

Anxiety focuses on the end of the show and the beautiful multicolored display. Every so often he glances at Patton to see his eyes wide with childlike wonder. They reflect the fireworks whose light color his face in sporadic bursts. Blue, red, green, white, red, blue, all flashing brightly and filling the usual shadows carving his cheekbones and darkening beneath his lower lip. The look is soft and if he had a camera, Ann would take a picture. Before he can miss it, he  tries to watch the show again. 

Now, the sky is muddy with smoke the weak wind can’t carry away, and not all the fireworks are able to completely shine through. Still, they’re beautiful, and the show ends with an extremely large showering firework and a cluster of small ones surrounding it. People start clapping, and he finally takes out his earplugs, wincing involuntarily at the sudden onslaught of noise. Patton laughs and takes back the earplugs, stuffing them into his pocket and standing up so he can help Anxiety to his feet as well.

“So? How was it?”

Anxiety pauses, trying to think of the right words, but failing. Finally, he says, “Beautiful. Kinda sad it’s over, though.”

“Night’s still young,” Roman says, fixing his hair and grinning. “It’s your first Fourth with us, you think the fun ends here?”

That’s surprising and kind of terrifying, but Patton grabs Anxiety’s hand and squeezes gently, silently giving him reassurance. He nods and starts helping everyone clean up their blankets, chairs and trash, pack it up, and start splitting off into cars. He winds up with Patton, Joan and Talyn in Joan’s car, and they peel out of the parking spot rather quickly.

“By the way,” Joan says, turning on their radio to a quiet station playing America’s many, many patriotic songs, “We’re stopping off at the store on our way home, I gotta grab some stuff.”

Everyone smiles like they have something planned. Immediately Anxiety’s worried, but he tries to relax despite his heart speeding up and his lungs not working right. What would Joan, sweet, kind-hearted Joan buy that could possibly be something bad after such an amazing night? At worst, they would buy wine or something, but no one in the friend group really drinks, so that isn’t a concern. Only ten minutes pass before Joan comes back with bulging CVS bag, plops it into Talyn’s lap, and begins the quick drive back to Thomas’ house.

Valerie, Terence, Thomas, Princey and Logan are already home, relaxing in the living room while Steven Universe plays on the television. Joan announces their arrival and sets the CVS bag on the counter to start digging through it. The first things to come out of it are sodas for everyone, followed by a lighter and a strange box Anxiety doesn’t recognize. He looks at Morality and receives a wink. Out of nowhere, Thomas suddenly herds everyone outside, telling Joan that they  _ better not light those inside my house _ .

The only light outside is the porch light and a few haphazardly scattered street light. As Valerie wrestles with the box and pulls out a long stick, Joan fumbles to make their new lighter work. “Anxiety, watch this,” they say, and press the lighter to the end of the stick.

It starts showering sparks like a mini firework, filling the air with more light and a burning scent. Anxiety can’t tear his eyes away from it and he wants to hold one, wants to wave it around like Valerie is. Well, like Roman and Thomas are too. 

“Sparklers,” Patton says, and snatches one to hand to Anxiety. 

Smiling, Joan lights his as well and now it’s going off in his hand with a gentle hiss. Even though the fireworks are over, this is like their own private show. It’s better, kind of, because it’s quieter, Anxiety has control of the beauty, and everyone keeps grinning at him like a child who’s just discovered something like paint or chocolate. He can’t help but be sad when the sparkler burns out. Before he has time to properly mope about it, another is pressed into his palm and lit.

“Guys, guys, guys! Let’s make the word love with the sparklers it’ll be so cute!” Patton squeals, grabbing Logan and Roman to stand with him and Anxiety. Thomas takes the picture as they all make their assigned letters.

Since Patton is satisfied with the picture, they all go back to messing around and trying not to accidentally light the grass on fire. Once again, it’s striking how happy everyone is, even in Anxiety’s presence. He hasn’t ruined the night, but rather, seemingly contributed to the festivities. No guilt, no fear, just unadulterated joy.

It starts with one tear, one that doesn’t get far because it’s small, but then he’s full on sobbing. He’s ugly crying, definitely, but that doesn’t matter. Everyone’s asking if he’s okay and that makes him cry harder because  _ they care. _

“Honey, what’s wrong?” That’s Patton’s voice and he actually sound worried.

“This is j-just so m-much fun and I’m s-so h-happy,” Anxiety stutters, flinging his arms around Morality and clinging to him. “Thank you,” he whispers when Patton hugs him back just as tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also pretty-mr-sanders


End file.
